Bartimaeus Trilogy: Kitty's Trust
by BeastBoyintheBlue
Summary: Nathaniel is supposedly dead. Kitty is distraught and wonders about the boy she never knew. There is a new council and England is being rebuilt. A trip to the Other Place, Egypt and a certain djinni may just lead the way.Is now a Oneshot.I've run out of i
1. Nathaniel's Respect

(A/N: okay. I hope u guys like this. It takes place after Ptolemy's Gate. The end is so sad.u agree? Well artemis fowl was a trilogy and it had 4 books. Ive got my hopes. Okay. Enjoy the 1st chappie. Plz R&R. I live 4 reviews.)

Kitty

The senior council members had all been wiped out due to the demon affair. The remains of most of them were never found. They had been incinerated by the Gladstone's staff. The staff itself was neither found after its mysterious 'dissapearence' from the vault. Mr. Buttons was named the new Prime Minister and had a new council at her hands. Ms. Jane Farrar was not found and was presumed dead.

Kitty walked down the park. She saw the remains of the Glass Palace. The authorities presumed that Mr. John Mandrake the Information Minister was killed along with Mr. Rupert Devereax, Mr. Carl Mortensen, Ms. Helen Malbindi, Ms. Jessica Whitwell, Mr. Bruce Collins, Ms. Jane Farrar, Mr. Quentin Makepeace, Mr. Sholto Pinn, Mr. Clive Jenkins, and Mr. Clem Hopkins.

Kitty had respectfully declined a role in the ministry. She planned to travel. Maybe to Alexandria, Egypt. Where Ptolemy had once lived. There were to people she kept thinking of constantly, actually one was a spirit. Bartimaeus. She had traveled to the Other Place. She had seen it and been in it. She walked down the side walk, the breeze made her cold. Nathaniel died just after she had learned his real name. Right after she had started to like him.

But there was only one way to be sure. She walked up the steps of Whitehall. She walked to the room with the pentacles and locked the door behind her as to keep out unwanted visitors. She walked to the shelf and grabbed a bottle of rosemary and had an iron cross she had bought at an old merchant shop. Kitty Jones had an interesting life. She had been hit by a black tumbler. Had a small resilience to magic. She had been part of the illustrious resistance, gone to the other place, fought powerful djinn and summoned a djinni.

She was a commoner, like all the other regular people. Just a commoner. The new council consisted of Mr. Harold Buttons as the new Prime Minister, Minister of War Mr. James Ironclad, Foreign Minister Mr. John Fillmore, Security Minister Ms. Josephine Comet, Home Secretary Mr. Davis Portman, Information Minister Ms. Rebecca Piper, Chief of Police Mr. Derek Albany, and Deputy Chief of Police Ms. Tarra Fan.

Ms. Rebecca Piper and many of the lower magicians in the lower council knew what had really happened to Mr. John Mandrake. Piper took his spot in the ministry out of respect for her old Boss. Kitty felt sorrow. He and Bartimaeus were probably both dead, long gone. She had come this far, she had learned to trust a magician and a djinni.

She did not think of the practical, polite, ignorant John Mandrake, but instead of the boy Nathaniel. Nathaniel was the real person not Mandrake. He had given her a promise. He had broke it. She did not miss Mandrake, but she did miss Nathaniel. He had died to save everyone else. Kitty walked to the middle of the pentacle and scratched a line in the side of it. Just as before she curled up. She chanted the words and said Bartimaeus Bartimaeu Bartimaeus at the end.

If her call was answered then he was alive. Maybe they both were. She never saw anything at the destroyed Glass Palace. No sign of life. She waited curled in a little ball with the pillow to support her head and keep her comfortable. She was tired, sad. She felt like she could fall asleep. A single tear fell down her cheek and landed on the pentacle.

She was about to give up and walk away. She heard the bell ring. She heard it come closer. She saw the colors. The images. She passed Ptolemy's Gate and was in the Other Place. As before she had no shape. She didn't try to change shape. She waited. She had come for something. What was it? Bartimaeus, yes it was Bartimaeus.

_Bartimaeus? _She thought.

She waited. Was this all a mistake? Was he dead? Was she stuck there!

_You're back soon. It's only been a day or so._

_Could we do what we did last time? _She asked in a quiet, timid voice.

_If we must._

The old house and pillars came up. Kitty tried to make a shape. It turned into a sort of Bubble man thing with one small eye and one big one. A few strands of hair sprouted out of the sad excuse for a head. Bartimaeus stood in the middle smiling. His guise was not of Ptolemy but of another boy.

_Bartimaeus. _She started. _That's Nathaniel._

Kitty had never thought to see him as the boy. He wore not the suit but casual clothes. Blue jeens, sneakers and a yellow short sleeved shirt.

_So it is._

_But why him? You did not seem to like him that much and-_

The thing that was supposed to be Kitty stared into space.

_He dismissed you. And died._

She felt a not in her throat. She knew he was dead. She had known it all along.

_Yes he did. Nathaniel proved to be more than I thought he could be. I had hope for him when he was a meek twelve year old. He turned into a regular arrogant magician by the age of fourteen. Now he turned back into that meek twelve year old and saved us again._

_So you use his guise in respect._

_He released me and died. Just as Ptolemy had. Both of them died young. Both of them had released me. Both Nathaniel and Ptolemy had spared me._

The boy looked at the ground. His eyes held sorrow.

She stared at him in as sympathetic a way as she could.

_It is unusual for any kind of spirit here to bond with a human. Ptolemy showed me respect. Nathaniel showed me respect in the very end. Not John Mandrake mind you, Nathaniel._

_I'm sorry. I must hurt. The authorities are digging the debre now. Will they find his body?_

The boy turned and shook his head.

_The staff probably incinerated him along with Nouda. If they found anything of him it would be a pile of ash._

The boy looked at her and grinned.

_You've gotten a little better at that. The form._

_Oh, thanks._

_You better leave soon or something bad might happen. Nobody, not even Ptolemy, had ever made two trips here._

Her thing shook its head.

_Could I summon you sometimes to……………….talk?_

He stared at her. The djinni had probably never been asked that before. He grinned.

_As long as it not a job, sure. Why did you come here? Why didn't you summon me?_

_Because I you have already been in our world enough. And for some reason I enjoy this place._

He smiled.

_Now stand still._ He commanded.

She did and was transported back to her body. She laid there for a while and finally got back to being herself. She still had a hard time adjusting. She put the rosemary on the shelf and the cross in her back. She picked her bag up and unlocked the door. She walked down the white halls. Past many doors. She was happy and sad. She stayed at Mr. Button house. He was the new Prime Minister. He kept his house the way it was.

Kitty Got in her comfy bed and thought. Bartimaeus was okay. Nathaniel had released him? He had let him go and sacrificed himself? He was more then she thought he was. She could talk to Bartimaeus. There was one thing that kept them close. It was trust and Kitty wasn't going to let go of it.

(A/N: did u like the first chappie? I might be a slow updater. I have other stories to write so ya. Well plz R&R. ttyl.)


	2. AN: Oneshot

A/N: okay ppl. Im srry to say I have run out of ideas for this story so I am turning it into a ONEshot. Srry. But u guys can send me emails and reviews telling me ur opinion or giving me ideas. Cause ive run out of them. Srry to say. If u send enough emails the chances r 60- 40 that ill reconsider. 60 eing the chances I wont. So ya. Well fro now this is considered a ONE shot and is COMPLETE. Ttyl.also im holding a vote on my new pen name. plz visit my profile pg.Beast Boyintheblue.


End file.
